Glittered Like Never Before
by LOLChanny819
Summary: I'd seen his eyes shimmer. I'd seen them glisten. I'd seen them sparkle. I'd seen them do just about everything. but this, this was different. They were glittering. And all because I was dead. I love you, Chad.


**Disclaimer: Fine, I'll admit it. But only this once. I don't own Sonny with a Chance. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a pathetic story to write.**

**Hey, guys! Not sure if you noticed, but my writing's been off lately. I don't know why. Oh wait, yes I do. I just…..well, there's an annoying guy that never emails me back, friends that hang up on me, friends that yell at me, a ton of homework, pressure to write my school play, and a million of other people's problems that affect my happiness. But I'm not going to let them take away who I am inside. And I'm NOT going to stop writing. So, since things have actually been getting better, this angsty story might actually be able to be written down and still sound okay. Wish me luck! See you at the bottom!**

Glittered Like Never Before

Loneliness. Sadness. Heartbreaking agony. Timelessness. Giving up on yourself. What about…..all of the above? But I'd never know for sure. Because this time, it wasn't me.

I'd seen Chad's eyes sparkle when we fight. I'd seen them shimmer with respect and playfulness. I'd seen them glisten like a bright sunny day when he's in a good mood. But never before had I seen them glitter.

They glittered with tears. Agonizing, painful, crying because you have nothing left tears. And it was awful to watch. And even worse knowing there was nothing I could do.

I hadn't ever seen him cry. Not when I called him heartless, not when he stubbed his toe, not when he broke his arm trying to flip me like I did him, and _definitely_ not when he was happy. I'd never seen this emotion on him. But here he was, crying because I was _dead_.

I never thought he even cared about me, but there he stood, crying into Tawni's shoulder, mumbling about how much he had loved me. _Love? _And she had just told him that she knew.

Had I been blind? Now, when I could see people's emotions radiating from them, it seemed obvious. Had my eyes really been half blind before?

I sucked in a deep breath, even though it was unnecessary. I was dead, and I wasn't coming back. They had found me on the side of the road, bleeding after being hit. But I was already gone.

It was awful watching my mom get that phone call. It was terrible when my castmates found out. But it was _heartbreaking_ to see Chad cry. Why? Because I loved him too.

It was too late, and I knew that. He'd fall in love with someone else. But that was okay. If he couldn't have me, why shouldn't he be happy? I didn't care how jealous I felt, because it made him happy. And I would watch him fall in love.

I knew it was selfish to wish he was here with me, but I just missed him _so_ much. At the same time, it was even worse to think about him not being able to live his life, to have the same fate that I had had. Frozen at 17. Forever.

No, I wasn't a vampire. Though I still think they exist, no matter what Chad says. No, I wasn't a ghost. I wasn't quite sure what I was. And at the same time, I knew _exactly_ what I was.

I was the wind when it whispers to you, the rain when it has that soothing melody, the clouds when they shine with their own intensity, and I was the _sun_.

I was a translucent star, but shining with the glare of a radiating comet. I was the days where the sky is blue. And yet, I had no substance.

I saw Chad cry, and it hurt. So I did one last thing, promising myself I would let him move on. I blew out a glittering puff of wind, and I knew he would get the message.

He shivered. "Sonny?" and I smiled. He knew it was me. One last time. _I love you, Chad._

When that reached him, it happened. I slowly saw his eyes begin to change. They sparkled again. And I knew he had gotten the hidden message in my words, too. It was time to move on.

He nodded. "For you." And I couldn't help but let a tear fall down my own cheek as my dad pulled his arm around me. It was over.

My dad sighed, pulling me into a hug. "It's okay, Sonbeam. He'll always love you deep inside. Just a little piece of you will stay with him. Because I watched you two. You were soulmates. And nothing conquers that. Nothing."

And all I could do was nod. Chad would be happy. And this wasn't a goodbye forever, it was just until his time came. And I knew that when that time came, he'd pick me over whoever he had married.

It was a sad truth, but it was a real truth. So I'll sit back and watch him fall in love. And even though it hurts, it'll be _beautiful_. Because I'll know that he gets exactly what he deserved. _Love_.

My breath sent a glimmer of hope in the air, literally tangible. And I knew that maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

I watched him take a deep breath and stand up, away from Tawni. "Goodbye my Sonshine. It'll always be you."

I smiled, knowing that my dad was right, and that he would have a piece of me in his heart. I loved Chad. Just the way he was. And I never wanted that to change.

**Hmm. Not really sure what to think. Wow, I'm such a critic when it comes to my writing. You guys be the critics now and tell me exactly what you thought. Because you know I love it when you do. K, I'm going to say bye now! Bye! Tell me what you thought in an awesometastic review! You guys are cool cheese! SMILES!**

**LOL**


End file.
